


Protons

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Bonded on The Atomic Level [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dopplegangers, Getting to Know Each Other, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Lian Yu Oliver Queen, Slow Build, Slow To Update, This is the early 2000's Ollie and Tommy arent that woke, Trauma, Underage Drinking, homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: When Barry Allen was granted a scholarship to the most prestigious high school in the USA, he certainly wasn't expecting to befriend corporate heirs Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen. Often this proves to be challenging as they live in different worlds. This fact becomes blisteringly apparent when the trio are arrested and spend the night in a jail cell.Book one of Bonded on The Atomic Level





	Protons

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: Please check the notes of each chapter if you have any sensitivities or squicks. I make sure to put all my warnings there. Stay safe, friends!
> 
> Spoilers/Timeline: This fic takes place on an alternate earth, and technically could read without much prior knowledge of any versions of the fandom, however there are some spoillers if you're new to arrowverse!
> 
> Author's Notes: AN: This series is my baby and its going to be very long, hope you enjoy!.]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets settled in at Grandview and makes first assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Warning: N/A.  
> Disclaimer: N/A  
> Notes: N/A]]

**Central City, MO, USA, Uncharted Earth. Year:** **2001**

Barry folded another shirt and put it into his duffel bag. The room he’d spent a chunk of his childhood in looked so empty with the packing in process. “You know,” Barry started, feeling his best friends eyes boring into him. “It's not like you to keep an opinion to yourself.”

He hadn't packed everything of course, just books and clothes.

“I'm just worried.” Iris West finally spoke.

“About?” Barry pressed.

“You. Are you sure you're up for this? Starling City is so far away.” she crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe in a casual manner.

Barry had been waiting weeks for her to say something about the scholarship he’d received. “I don't really have a choice.” His shoulders rose and fell as he moved across the room to fill a backpack with some carry on items.

“What kind of answer is that?” Iris demanded. “You always have a choice!” it seemed to Barry that she was rather upset by that remark.

“I need to get into a good college, which means I need this scholarship. Nice schools are going to pay more attention to me with a diploma from Grandview. It's going to make me stand out.” He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what he would need for the flight. He headed over to his bookshelf and picked out a couple of books. One that was a favourite and one he hadn’t read yet. That should probally tide him over. After all the flight was only about four hours.

Iris turned in her heels and walked out of the room. She didn't want Barry to leave. He was her best friend. She worried about how he would do at Grandview. He got pushed around here enough as it was, She couldn't imagine what a bunch of snobby rich kids would think of him.

Joe drove both teens to the airport early the next day. Iris stayed quiet out of defiance. It wasn't until they got to the waiting area just before security that Iris dropped her silence and threw her arms around Barry’s neck. “Be safe you giant nerd. I love you.”

Barry hugged her back tightly, his long arms locking her up close to him. “I love you too. I promise I'll see you at Christmas.” Admittedly, he was scared to leave home. He hadn’t left Central City in years. Not with the fear of everything that he experienced after his mother died.

When he reached security he already had his shoes off and carefully put them in a bin.

“Where are you headed, honey?” asked a pretty TSA agent with long braids in her hair.

Barry placed his carry on bag on the conveyor. “Washington, Ma’am.”

“Oh wow that's so far! Are you visiting family?” she pulled Barry to the side so he wasn't blocking the line.

“No ma'am, I was accepted to Grandview Academy in Starling City. My first day is Monday.”

“That's exciting. I've heard of that school. So listen, you're going to go through the metal detector there. You don't need to take off your glasses, but if you have a cell phone you need to put it in the box with your things. Also, where is your guardian?”

“He's not here. I'm flying on my own.” Barry shrugged his shoulders. It was a question he couldn't say he expected.

“Kids under sixteen can't fly alone.”

Barrry’s cheeks began to turn a bit pink. “Ma’am? I'm sixteen years old. I'm a Sophomore in high school.”

“... No you're not.” she looked the boy up and down once more, probally stumped by the 'baby face' he was cursed with.

Barry fumbled got his ID and handed it over to her.

“Wow. I'm sorry. But here you go, step through here.”

Things got easier once he boarded and found his seat. he sat by the window and an older woman sat beside him. She buckled her deadbeat and leaned back in the seat. She turned and looked at Barry. “I hate these things.”

“Have you ever flown before?” Barry asked conversationally.

“Once. In the 80's. It was terrible then too.” she closed her eyes.

Barry nodded. “I've never flown before, but I read that planes are the safest way to travel!” He offered hopefully. He wasn't exactly unafraid of planes himself for a while. The research he did before the flight helped him immensely.

“I was hoping you were an expert,” she teased. “Where are your parents? You look young.” she observed as she took another look at him.

“Oh, my foster dad is back in Central City.” He shrugged, he hadn't expected to get do many people conceded about his lack of supervision. “I'm going to an out of state high school.”

“Which one?”

“Grandview Academy.”

“Oh? My grandson goes there. Very prestigious school.”

“Does he like it?”

“Oh yes, he adores it. He and his best friend have been there for a while. They seem to enjoy it. What will you be studying?” she asked, as Grandview had specialized study paths.

“That’s good,” he nodded “I have a natural Science path, ma’am. Similar to the path the medical students are talking but I'll be a forensic scientist.”

“How lovely.” she smiled a cringey eyed smile.

They continued their conversation through most of the ride. The older woman seemed grateful for the distraction and conversation.

 

**Starling City, Washington. First Academic Term.**

When the plane landed, nearly four hours later it was about noon. He made his way off the plane and to the baggage claim. He shyly pulled his Jay Garrick suitcase and duffel bag off the conveyor belt when it came off. Upon getting outside, he saw a man in a suit waiting with as sign that read “Bartholomew Allen.”

Barry knew someone was coming to pick him up, but he didn't know it was as car service. He felt a bit embarrassed as he got into the back back of the nice car. He fiddled with a lid of a fancy alcohol container.

“Those are empty, kid.” Called the driver through the partition with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

Barry jolted upwards and sent the lid to the floor, he leaned forward and grabbed it. “I knew it was empty … I'm just a fiddler.” he mumbled, stuffing his hands under his thighs.

The drive wasn't as long as he expected amd soon he was taking in the view of one of the entrances to Grandview. The single most elite boarding school in the United States. The campus was obnoxiously large and he hadn’t the faintest hope of navigating it on his own. He managed to find one guy standing alone. He had jet black hair and fair skin, Barry thought he was handsome too but he tried not to think about that.

“Uh-- excuse me,” Barry started awkwardly, tapping his shoulder.

The boy turned his head slightly to look at him. “Me?”

Barry nodded. “Do you know where the Merlyn Building is?”

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. “Of course I know where my father’s building is,” he said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Oh,” Barry swallowed. Five seconds and he already made a fool if himself. “I didn't know that was your father's building.” He said, standing up a little straighter.

“You're not from around here … are you?” the Merlyn heir looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“N-no,” He shook his head meekly. “I'm from Missouri.” the action caused his glasses to slip. He pushed them up with his thumb, hand in a fist.

“Oh,” he grinned and extended a hand. “I'm Tommy Merlyn! Welcome to Washington, my friend Oliver’s dorm is out that way so I can show you.”

“Um--” Barry was thrown off by the other boy’s sudden change in tone but didn't make a big deal of it. He shook his hand. “Sure, thanks.” It was like a switch had flipped but he didn't like ignoring friendliness.

Tommy started walking and Barry followed, his fists clenched around the strap of his duffel bag. “What's your name, Missouri? What brings you to this hell-hole?” his tone was still surprisingly upbeat.

“Oh, right my name’s Barry, Barry Allen, and I'm here on a science scholarship,” he explained, his hands flexing on the duffle bag strap.

“You came a _long_ way from home for a science scholarship,” Tommy laughed. “I didn't even know we did that!"

“I guess,” Barry shrugged, he didn't exactly have a choice. He couldn't pass up this offer. “Three A,” he mumbled to himself, glancing at the sticker that was pressed inside his school rule book. It was thick, with a high quality cover.

He had read through it all in one night though, half the rules seemed like they only applied to rich kids. Article three, section two for example: _Students may_ **_not_ ** _use the helicopter pad on top of the gym for any reason._ ‘Because of course you plan to take Joe’s helicopter for a joyride’. Iris had said sarcastically. He felt a tug at his chest. He already missed Iris.

“Is that your room number?” Tommy asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Yep!" he held up the note.

“That's my friend Oliver's room too,” he commented, grinning widely. “You'll love him! Best guy I know!"

Barry found himself taking a liking to Tommy. He seemed to have some issues with his father it would seem, or possibly just being recognised but he didn't come off to Barry like a bad person. He wondered if he should tell him that it was Malcolm Merlyn who had offered him the scholarship. He decided to hold off.

Eventually the reached the room and Tommy banged on the door with his fist in a way that Barry couldn't help but feel was obnoxious. “Hey, Ollie! I found your roommate,” he called through the door.

Loud music permeated through the walls and only got louder when the door was thrust open. Revealing to Barry a handsome blond with a terrible highlight job. “Hey,” he glanced at Tommy and then again at Barry. “You're my new roomie?” his eyes looked Barry up and down.

Barry wore a _Hawkeye_ tee under an open flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and an old pair of Chuck Taylors, feeling out of place next to everyone already wearing polo shirts and nice dockers. He headed into his room when the blond-- Oliver moved aside. “Hi.”

He headed in and went to his side of the room. He set his bag down and started unpacking his clothes into his chest of drawers. He just started stuffing things from his duffel bag into it. The rest of his stuff was being sent by Joe. So he did what he could to settle in until then.

* * *

“So, I'm going to go for a shower--”

“I don't need a play-by-play.” Though if he was being honest he found his roommates awkwardness slightly endearing.

“I was uh-- gonna ask where the student store was. I forgot shampoo.”

“Oh!” Oliver nodded. “There's one just outside the building. You'll see it when you turn left. looks like a crap brown gazebo.”

“Thanks!” Barry nodded and headed out.

 

Luckily, the directions were solid. He made his way inside, checking his wallet. He would probably have to find a part time job as soon as possible. He made his way to the back of the store where the toiletries were displayed. They were expensive and he mumbles a ‘darn’.

“Hey,” The boy behind the counter nodded to him. “Hang on, don't buy that.”

“Sorry?”

“Off campus hours are weekends and after classes. There's a pharmacy like a block from the main gate where you can get shampoo for like a dollar.”

“I figured, but I need to shower right now.” Barry sighed. One of the main things about being at a school like this would be how expensive everything was.

“Alright, dude. it's your wallet.” be shrugged hid shoulders and started to ring up the shampoo and the soap.

“Thanks for the tip though.”

“No problem, us scholarship kids have to stick together. Rich people are a amazing, they really just drop ungodly amounts of money on the stupidest things.”

“How did you know I was a scholarship kid?”

“You're not dressed in fratboy chic and you made eye contact with me.”

“Good deduction skills.”

“Jeremy Sellers.” He stretched a hand across the counter to meet Barry's.

Barry shook his hand and adjusted his glasses. “Barry Allen.”

“I wonder who the other four are.”

“Are you saying there's only six of us?”

“Yeah. They took on five students as a test run for the scholarship program. We're lab rats.” He crossed his arms. "Anyway, your total is twenty-five even."

Barry paid and when he headed back to the room, Oliver wasn't alone. A tall brunette stood in the room. “I left it in here _yesterday_ , and you already lost it? Come on Ollie-- oh, hello.” she waved to Barry.

“This is uh--Gary Allen.” said Oliver, picking up random clothes off the floor as he searched for what Barry assumed was whatever the brunette had left. “He's my roomate.”

Barry pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose, and offered a hand to Laurel. “Nice to meet you.” he smiled.

“Hi, Gary!” she shook his hand. “I'm Laurel Lance it's nice to meet you. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you.” she kissed Oliver on the cheek. “I need my math book before Monday.” she warned, and even Barry could tell she meant business.

Barry wanted to correct them but couldn't quite find voice for it. As she past Barry, she stopped and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “Don't let him trick you into doing your homework for you.”

When she was gone Barry headed over to his side of the room. “She's hot, isn't she?” Oliver asked from his side of the room as he Co tined to pile up dirty clothes.

“Hmm?” Barry hummed.

“My girlfriend, isn't she hot?”

“Uh--she's very pretty,” Barry mumbled. “and your girlfriend…”

“What's wrong?”

“Er--that just seemed like one of those trap questions. If I say no, you get offended, if I say yes you get mad.”

“That wasn't a trap.” Oliver laughed and picked up an Algebra II get book from the floor. “You're kinda jumpy.” Oliver observed. “Here it is.” he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Well, I'll see you around I guess.” he left then, without saying anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Notes: I'm part of a few great discords! The Flarrowverse Shipyard is an active pirate themed discord server for fans of DC TV. We even have an Olivarry shipping channel! You can find more info here [x.](https://discordbots.org/servers/473949999261155329) there is a channel guide to refer to and you can always mute channels you don't want.]]


End file.
